gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Poker Night HD Collection
Poker Night HD Collection is a Switch port of both Poker Night 1 & 2. This port will contain Amiibo support and buy ins that link to Super Smash Brothers 5. The table effects and themed tourneys can only be unlocked by the character Amiibos in this installment. SSB5 Buy Ins * Max's Gun and Badge will have you unlock a palette that has Luigi wearing the same Max masked that Gage wore in Borderlands 2. You also unlock a similar palette for Gage. * Strong Bad's Dangerous Too shades will give you a Homestar Runner themmed palette for Ness. * Heavy's Iron Curtain unlocks a palette wear the things hanging from Palutena get replace w/ Heavy's bullet holder. * Tycho's Time piece will unlock Tycho's blue sweater palette for Shulk. You also unlock Anarchy's T-shirt palette for Vault Boy. * Brock Sampson's Orb will unlock a Monarch themed palette for MegaMan ''and Beck''. * Claptrap's VGA trophy will unlock a Claptrap themed gown for both Zelda and False Zelda. * Ash William's Nomicon will unlock Evil Ash's skull crown palette for Kirby. * Sam's Banjo will unlock Sam's suit palette for both Diddy Kong and False Diddy Kong. * The paranoid android will unlock a Companion Cube themed gown for both Peach and False Peach. Amiibo Effects * Regniald Van Winslow-Use Mario to dress Winslow as Mario, Use Dr. Mario to dress him up as Dr. Mario, Use Olimar to dress him up as Olimar, Use Dingle Kring to dress him up an elf bowling pin from Elf Bowling, Use Klonoa to dress him up like Klonoa, Use Paper Mario to make him 2D in the style of Paper Mario * Max-Use Diddy Kong to dress Max as Diddy Kong, Use Pit to dress him up like Pit, Use Roll to dress him up like Roll in the same dress she wore in Powered Up and The Archie Comic series. Use False Diddy Kong to dress him up like False Diddy Kong. * Strong Bad-Use Villager to give Strong Bad Villager's head, Use Little Mac to dress him up like Little Mac, Use Vault Boy to make him 2D in Vault Boy's art style, Use Inkling to dress him up like the Inkling Girl. * The Heavy-Use King Dedede to dress Heavy up like King Dedede, Use MegaMan to give him MegaMan's helmet. Use Cylindria to give him Cyli's glasses, Use King Hippo to give him Hippo's crown. * Tycho-Use Link to dress Tycho as Link, Use Duck Hunt to give him a Duck Hunt themed sweater, Use Mimi and Nyami to give him a Pop'n Music themed sweater, Use Crash Bandicoot to dress him up in the Crash costume in the PS1 * Brock Sampson-Use Captain Falcon to give Brock Falcon's helmet, Use Wii Fit Trainer to dress him up as the male WFT, Use Anna Hottenmeyer to give him Anna's goggles and a white shirt w/ a orange star on it, Use Dr. T to dress him up like Dr. T. * Claptrap-Use R.O.B. to give Claptrap a skin based on the R.O.B. Amiibo you use on him, Use Fox to give him a Fox themed palette, Use Call to give him a Call themed palette, Use Yooka-Laylee to give him a Yooka-Laylee themed palette. * Ash Williams-Use Samus to give Ash Samus' arm canon, Use Wario to dress him up like Wario, Use White Bomber to dress him up like White Bomber, Use King K. Rool to use have him wear the K. Rool hat from the Mii costume and red cape. * Sam-Use Donkey Kong to give Sam DK's tie, Use Palutena to make his hat and suit be based on Palutena's clothes w/ bonus green lighting behind him, Use Nate to dress him up as Nate, Use Count Razoff to dress him up like Razoff. * GlaDOS-Use Kirby to paint GlaDOS in the style of Kirby, Use Pikachu to paint her in the style of Pikachu, Use Zelda to paint her in the style of Zelda's TP gown, Use Rayman to paint her in the style of Rayman, Use Isabelle to paint her in the style of Isabelle's summer clothes, Use Ripper Roo to paint her based on Ripper Roo. Amiibo Line * Reginald Van Winslow * Max * Strong Bad * The Heavy * Tycho * Brock * Claptrap * Ash * Sam * GlaDOS Category:Collections Category:HD Collections